Because of Boredom
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Kinkyronpa prompt. It only asked for wings, so I gave Celegiri with wings.


**_I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Dangan Ronpa._**

 ** _Here's a small prompt from Kinkyronpa. Hope you all enjoy it. The first paragraph is mostly just exposition about the prompt and the rest is Celegiri! Enjoy, alligators!_**

* * *

Hope's Peak Academy. A school said to collect the most talented students in the world and bring them together as a way of strengthening their skills. However, what most people were unaware of, was that in addition to having talents, the students of Hope's Peak also possessed roughly two percent avian DNA. In other words, every student _had wings._

"Celes, stop squirming." Kyouko grunted as the dark gray feathers swiped her face once more and she glared at them.

"If you would stop being so rough with my delicate wings, I might be still, Kyouko." Celes huffed, crossing her arms as she gave her wings another flap, knowing it would irritate her girlfriend.

A small breath was heard from Kyouko as the detective once again lifted the wing brush. She knew that Celestia was in pain, but this was taking it to ridiculous heights. "I wouldn't have to be doing this had you adhered to what I told you about that gambling circle."

"They had a skylight." The Lolita grumbled, glancing to her injured wing. "I thought I could reach it in time. It is no fault of mine that my jacket caught…"

"It was your fault that you were there in the first place." The monotone in her voice betrayed Kyouko's worried anger. She had warned Celestia that the underground casino would be dangerous. Regardless of whether or not they had a skylight, she could have lost her girlfriend just because of a few thugs. "Regular humans aren't used to seeing winged people. That's why Hope's Peak found us in the first place."

"You say 'found' as if they had to go looking for you." Celes snickered. "When your father is the headmaster."

"I had gone into hiding, much the same as the rest of you." Kyouko stated, her eyes narrowing just the slightest bit at the mention of her father. Celestia knew it was a tender spot for her to talk about her family. "And, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm harder to track down than someone who frequents casinos."

"Yes, yes." Celes sighed. "And they brought us here under the guise of having 'talents'. I know this, Kyouko."

"Yet you willingly put yourself in danger time and again." Celes detected the slight edge in the violette's voice and knew that Kyouko was withholding her anger. "You jeopardize your safety when you were specifically sought out to be protected?"

"I never asked to be protected!" Celes snapped, finally turning to face the detective. She flinched slightly when the swift movement jostled her injured wing, but she glared back at Kyouko heatedly. "I never asked to be brought here! It's boring. I'm kept on such a strict schedule and no one wants to gamble with me! I can't even do the _one thing_ I love to because of this school's 'protection'."

Red eyes glared into lavender as Celes hissed, "So yes. I _will_ put myself in danger again and again. As many times as necessary if it means I can _finally_ soothe the itch in my fingers. I don't feel comfortable if I'm not holding a hand of cards."

The pair stared at each other, Kyouko's lavender wings puffed up beneath her jacket as much as Celes' uninjured one, straining the material. It was the only sign that she was as enraged as her girlfriend. Neither said anything for a long moment, simply daring the other to speak. The room filled with tense silence as Kyouko's wings finally calmed. The detective released a soft sigh, her eyes losing a lot of their edge.

Reaching forward, Kyouko wrapped her arms around Celestia. She said nothing, and simply held the gothic Lolita close. Celes allowed the contact, but her body remained rigid, not having quite forgiven Kyouko for telling her off yet. She knew that it probably hurt the detective to hear that Celes didn't care much for life if it was boring, but the brunette couldn't help it. The school really _was_ boring and Celes was constantly restless.

"Will it make things better if I played games with you?" Kyouko asked softly. Celes glanced up, but the lavender eyes were turned away from her. Lowering her own eyes to the floor, Celes responded, "It will get boring after a few games, Kyou. I doubt even you will be able to hide your tells for very long. And as my girlfriend, I could never take money from you."

"As your girlfriend, there are far more… _appealing_ things I could offer than money." Red eyes lifted to find violet staring at them levelly. The solemn expression hadn't left Kyouko's face, which helped Celes to know that she was completely serious.

"A-as my girlfriend…" Celes' heartbeat sped up at the implication of the words. Kyouko was insinuating a dangerous offer; one she knew Celes would take her up on.

Kyouko watched the realization play on her girlfriend's face and knew that she had successfully hooked the gambler. Celestia was no fool, after all. She knew a few of Kyouko's tells already, so the Lolita knew the detective was completely serious. If it meant that Celestia would stop putting herself at risk of being hunted and killed by the regular humans, then she would gladly offer herself as a bet.

Another staring match began as Celes wondered if Kyouko would back down. The detective had no intention of doing so, of course, but Celes just wanted to be certain that Kyouko knew what she was getting herself into. Purple eyes bore into scarlet for a few more moments before the atmosphere was broken by a knock at the door.

Turning, Kyouko released Celes and moved to answer it. While she could have simply called that it was open, the violette had grown more protective of her injured girlfriend and wanted to be sure the person knocking meant no harm to Celestia. Finding Seiko Kimura on the other side of the door, Kyouko immediately relaxed. Seiko nodded to her calmly, violet eyes surveying the detective for a moment.

"How is she?" the pharmacist inquired quietly.

"Moody." Kyouko responded, stepping aside to allow the upperclassmen inside.

Seiko always wore a black jacket that covered her wings. Kyouko suspected it had to do with Andoh's complaints about the wings being too large and bulky. Personally, Kyouko preferred larger wings to the small, neat ones that Andoh and Izayoi had. However, there was no telling that to Seiko. Following along behind the upperclassman as Seiko set her bag beside Celes' chair, Kyouko settled beside her girlfriend, casting a fond gaze to Celestia's large wings.

"This will hurt." Seiko said as she unwrapped the bandages from Celes' injured wing. She told the lowerclassman this every time, but she wanted to be sure the brunette was prepared. Soft violet eyes noticed the way Kyouko's glove covered one of Celes' hands, but Seiko did not mention it, knowing that both of her juniors were as uncomfortable showing emotion as she herself. Instead, she focused on her task, retrieving the proper medicines.

With a steady hand, she dipped her gloved fingers into the ointment and gently began applying it to the wounded area. She had been lucky to have been able to remove the bullet, as the school did not currently have a student talented in nursing apart from Mikan in the 77th class. Still, the wound had been deep and, even after five days, was still showing signs of being raw.

Celes cringed at the cold touch, her hand tightening underneath of Kyouko's. The detective squeezed her hand lightly, letting Celes know that she was there. Seiko continued the treatment, coating the entire wounded area before beginning to wrap the injuries. The room was silent aside from the three students' breathing and the rustle of bandages on feathers. Seiko was completely focused on her task and Celes and Kyouko focused on one another.

Once the procedure was complete, Seiko stood, discarding the used bandages and turning to the two younger women. "That should do. I'll be back in two days to see how they're doing. You shouldn't fly until then and try not to strain your wings by stretching them out too far. The wound will irritate and any healed tissue is likely to tear or reopen.

"Thank you, Seiko." Celes responded, mustering a smile. Seiko was trying to help her, the least she could do was be polite.

Seiko nodded in acknowledgement of the thanks and handed her a small bottle of pills. "I trust you remember the rules for the medication. I'll take my leave now."

Celes set the bottle on the dresser and sighed. Catching her reflection, the Lolita checked over her makeup quickly, breathing in relief when nothing was smudged or dripping. Kyouko watched her calmly before sighing. As the lavender-haired woman opened her mouth to say something, another knock sounded at the door and both turned as Makoto, Mondo, Sayaka and Aoi entered happily.

"Hey, Celes!" Sayaka chirped, blue wings tucked neatly behind her as she brought a bouquet of roses over to the gambler.

"We stopped by to see how ya were doin'." Mondo told her, noticing the death glare Kyouko was shooting them all. "We're not here to hurt ya or anythin'."

"You didn't wait for me to open the door." Kyouko growled, eyes trained solely on him. If he got too close, his sheer musculature could hurt Celestia. Though, the same could be said for Aoi, whose exuberance proved more likely to cause further injury to her girlfriend. Speaking of the swimmer, she was coming closer. Immediately, violet eyes made her pause and Aoi pouted slightly.

"Don't be like that, Kyouko." She murmured. "We're here to check on Cel, not to hurt her."

"Don't hug her." Kyouko responded calmly, the edge in her voice from earlier returning in a more threatening manner.

"Fine." The athlete huffed, instead patting Celes' head and backing away.

Makoto coughed to cover the slightly awkward atmosphere by moving closer and grinning at Celes. Kyouko allowed it because, well, to be honest, Makoto couldn't bring himself to hurt anything, even if he had the strength to do so. "How are you feeling, Celes?" he asked.

"Much better now that Seiko has redressed and rewrapped the wound." Celes murmured, poker face firmly in place, complete with slight smile. "I imagine my wing will be stiff once it's healed."

"Yeah, it happens." Sayaka chuckled. "Some of the upperclassmen were asking about you, too. The 77th class seems to be pretty worried. Especially Princess Sonia and Tanaka of the Fourth Circle."

"He's changed his name again?" Mondo groaned, placing a hand to his head. "That guy…"

"And Nagito as well." Makoto piped in, ignoring Mondo. "As well as Teruteru-."

A very uncharacteristic snarl filtered through Kyouko's teeth as Celes' mask momentarily broke enough for her to shudder. "Same." Sayaka muttered as Aoi nodded beside her.

"Ah, and Miss Hiyoko." Makoto chuckled nervously, noting the way Kyouko had taken a more defensive stance, as if she thought he had been stupid enough to actually bring Teruteru with them. Actually, considering Kyouko was a detective, she probably did think he was that stupid on some level.

"Ah, it has been a while since Hiyoko and I caught up." Celes murmured, her body still somewhat tense after the mention of _Hanamura._ She had thought it couldn't get worse than Yamada, but at least the Otaku had enough grace to be polite and not make crude sex jokes at every turn. Celes still refused to eat anything cooked by that horny countryboy, fearful he had drugged it. "I agreed to help her fit her new kimono to her wings since Mahiru is busy."

Kyouko watched the Lolita stand and give her wings an experimental stretch. Checking over their condition, Celes turned to her girlfriend with her ever-present smile. "A flawless job grooming me, as always, Kyouko." Red eyes conveyed what Celes' mouth refused to let her say and Kyouko gave a short nod, also standing. "I had better go check in with Princess Sonia and Tanaka. I will see you later."

Celes simply smiled and turned to follow Sayaka and Makoto out. Kyouko stepped in front of the door to prevent Aoi and Mondo from leaving, knowing they would be heading in the same direction as the other three. However, she wanted to make certain they knew not to hurt her girlfriend. Lowering her jacket, the detective spread her wings wide and narrowed her eyes just slightly. The span of her wings was intimidating enough on its own, but her feathers were also ruffled from having been under the jacket and therefore looked far more wild than usual. Mondo gulped slightly while Aoi whimpered softly.

Feeling that the message had been delivered sufficiently, Kyouko shrugged back into her jacket and continued after the other trio, catching up to ensure her girlfriend's safety. Perhaps later, she would take Celes for a walk outside. If the school was too restrictive for the Lolita, Kyouko would do what she could to make Celestia feel more comfortable.

* * *

 _ **There you are. I live for overprotective Kyouko and Kyouko and Seiko being friends. I will likely write fics on that, no lie. But most likely another time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Why not drop me a review?**_


End file.
